Forbidden Love
by Damaged
Summary: A love felt so strongly, but yet forbidden, just the same ...
1. The March Warden and the Princess

The March-Warden and the Princess  
  
The March-Warden lives in a Talan  
On the outskirts of Caras Galadon  
All the elves know him by face  
But, they don't know how he acts  
Haldir is his name  
He lives alone, hoping one day  
The maiden named Anariel will look his way  
She likes him, yes  
But, he has yet to ask her  
To go with him  
Long are the days he spends  
Following her  
Longing to be with her  
To hold her  
To tell her, "I love you"  
But, alas! He bids his time  
Always waiting;  
Never confessing his love  
While his heart and the maiden Anariel's are torn  
A princess, both madly in love, but never confessing  
Forever they shall travel this rough path  
Until someone helps them realize their love  
Or they confess it themselves  
So, I pray you  
If you see them together  
Help them confess their love for each other  
And end the love-tormented life they travel  
  
That is the tale of the March-Warden and the Princess 


	2. Introduction

Forbidden Love: An account of Anariel and Haldir  
Written by: Anariel Goldenarrow  
  
A long time ago . . . *It wasn't that long ago!* Sorry. One-thousand years ago, in the forests of Lothlorien, a love was blossoming like the flowers. It wasn't like a normal love, though. It was a forbidden one. A love between the maiden Anariel and the March-Warden of Lothlorien, Haldir.  
  
Anariel was the daughter of Glorfindel and Celestiesel. She was very high and powerful in Lord Elrond's court in Rivendell. Strong and proud she was and just as valiant as her father, but just as fair as her mother. She had her father's masculine figure, but her mother's face and eyes.  
  
Haldir was considered fair among the males. He was valiant, proud, and headstrong. He was held high in the praise of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.  
  
The story that follows is an account written during the 'Bliss of Anar' or more formally known as the 'Bliss before the strife of Rivendell and Lothlorien after the defeat of Savron.' This is the actual account of what happened between Haldir and Anariel, written by, none other than Anariel herself. 


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
In the gardens of Rivendell, only two people are to be seen: the Maiden Princess Anariel and the March-Warden Haldir. The only thing queer about this is that the feast of all Summer Solstice was going on inside the Hall of Fire, and Anariel wasn't present.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight, Anar. In that dress, even Yavanna would be jealous."  
  
"Don't be silly, Haldir. I'm not beautiful. I'm just a girl who acts like a boy. Yavanna wouldn't be jealous of me."  
  
"Anar. You're the fairest elf that I have ever laid eyes on. You may not see it, but I do, and everyone else does. You're the luckiest little elf that e'er there was in Middle-Earth. I don't care if you act like a boy, and I don't care if you act like a perfect lady. I love you for you and nothing can change that."  
  
"I love you too, Haldir. I really do."  
  
Haldir pulled Anariel into his chest and hugged her tightly, kissing her face.  
  
"Haldir, someone's coming."  
  
Haldir let go of Anariel and leaned up against a tree. Anariel sat down on the ground in front of a tree, facing Haldir.  
  
"Anar! Anar! Where are you?" Out of the woods stumbled Elleden and Elrohir.  
  
"What do you two need?" Anariel sneered.  
  
"Your father wants to see you. And Haldir n his study. I think he's pissed, but that's just me," Elrohir stated.  
  
"Is that your professional opinion or just your uneducated guess?" Haldir said jokingly.  
  
"What were you two doing out here anyway? Don't lie, you know we'll find out," Elladen aid, grinning evilly and Anariel.  
  
"Talking," Haldir said.  
  
"And walking," Anariel added.  
  
Eladen shook his head. "You two really should tell Glorfindel about your feelings. Don't keep it from him."  
  
"Find. I'll tell him now," Anariel said.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ada?" Anariel said, slowly opening her father's study door. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes, dear. Come in. Is Haldir out there as well?"  
  
"I'm here, my Lord," Haldir said.  
  
Anariel and Haldir walked inside the study and sat on the couch across from Glorfindel's desk.  
  
"I am led to believe, from two somewhat reliable sources, that you two are involved. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir. It is. We were going to tell you but . . ."  
  
"But what, Haldir?! You were afraid I wouldn't allow it? That I wouldn't understand? What was it?"  
  
"I wouldn't let him! I wanted to wait until my birthday!"  
  
"Well. That's nice," Glorfindel said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "But, as you both well know, this cannot continue. Anariel, you're a princess and Haldir, you're a March-Warden. It cannot be done."  
  
"Ada, I love him."  
  
"You can't be with him! I won't allow it!"  
  
"I hate you! I don't ever want to see you again!" Anariel stood up and ran out the door. 


	4. Silent Goodbyes

Chapter Two  
  
Haldir sat in the chair, silent, not wanting to get into the argument. But, when Anariel said she hated her father, he spoke up.  
"Anar! Don't say such things! You love your father!"  
But, she ignored him, and with sadness and rage, she ran out of the room.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Haldir. I did not think it would end up this way. All this was supposed to be was a test of her love for you. It was not supposed to make her hate me or you. I'm so sorry," Glorfindel sobbed. He slumped into the chair next to Haldir, put his head in his hands, and sobbed like a little child. Haldir reached across and laid his hands on Glorfindel's shoulders.  
  
"Ssh. It's ok. I know it didn't turn out the way you wanted it to. But, that's ok. Look, I'll go talk to her and see if we can get this all fixed, and I'll come back in the morning, hopefully will Anariel," Haldir said, trying to comfort Glorfindel.  
  
"Ok. But, please be sure to make her understand that I didn't want to do this, but I had to. Elrond, Celeborn, and Galadriel wouldn't stop pestering me, and they made me do this."  
  
"Don't worry. I will," Haldir said, walking out of the door to go find Anariel.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Anariel was in her room, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. 'I can't believe my father could hate me that much! I hate being a princess!' As Anariel haphazardly shoved all of her tunics and leggings into a pack, Arwen walked into the room.  
  
"Anar? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing! Go away!" she snapped.  
  
"Anar, there must be something wrong if your father is balling in his study, Haldir running around frantically searching for you, and you're crying and packing up all of your things! Now, tell me. Please, what's wrong?" Arwen stated with concern in her eyes.  
  
"It's nothing that concerns you! Ok! So, leave me alone!" She slammed the pack onto the bed, closed the clasps, and swung I onto her back. Pushing past Arwen, she said, "I'm leaving and don't follow me."  
  
Arwen looked up into the eyes of her best friend and knew she was truly going away. "Will you at least write to me? Just so I know that you're alive," Arwen asked, tears brimming her eyes.  
  
"Yes, of course I will write to you. But, only to you, you can' tell whoever you want that I've written to you, but I will never tell you where I am. Unless you must, promise me this: you won't tell Haldir or anyone else that I am leaving."  
  
"But, Anariel . . ."  
  
"Promise me!"  
  
"Ok. I promise I won't tell anyone. But, you must at least tell Haldir you're leaving. He loves you so much. It would break his heart to know that you left without saying goodbye. Will you talk to him?"  
  
"No. Arwen, I can't. I know it would break his heart, but saying goodbye to him would break mine more that it has already."  
  
"Write him a note then, and I'll hand it to him. And I won't read it or let anyone else do so."  
  
"Fine. I'll write him a note." With tears in her eyes and a shaking hand, Anariel sat down at the desk and wrote a letter to Haldir. Then, once fully satisfied, she wrote a second one with much harsher words to her father. She put both of them into envelopes with names on them, sealed them, and handed them to Arwen.  
  
"Namarie, nin mellon. Namarie,"* she said to Arwen, kissing her cheek in the customary elven way, and strode out of the room and into the night.  
  
Many of the elves and guests of Lord Elrond's house were still singing and dancing in the Hall of Fire or too intoxicated to notice Anariel slip into the stables and ride off into the night with Asfaloth, her father's favorite horse.  
  
About fifteen minutes after Anariel snuck out of Rivendell, Haldir walked into her room, hoping to find her. Instead, he found Arwen sitting on the bed staring into the dark, empty closet, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"So, she is gone then. I should have known she would do this," Haldir said, a silent tear sliding down his cheek.  
  
Arwen held out the not to Haldir. "She left this for you."  
  
Haldir took the envelope and opened it. When he was finished, there were tears streaming from his eyes, and with a shaking voice, he said, "Now I know why she screamed like that at Glorfindel. But, why? Why didn't she stay just a bit longer?" He turned to Arwen, his eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
"Because it was breaking her heart."  
  
He sat down on the bed, still looking at Arwen with his sorrowful eyes. "I just wish I could have said goodbye." Haldir laid his head onto Arwen's shoulder and sobbed. Arwen put her arm around Haldir's shoulder, turned, and looked out the window.  
  
"Goodbye, Anar. May the Valar protect you."  
  
Out in the forest, Anariel, riding Asfaloth, turned and looked back towards Rivendell and nodded.  
  
*Farewell, my friend. Farewell. [said by Anariel to Arwen] 


	5. New Life, New Friends

Anar had started a new life, traveling Middle-Earth with the rangers and fulfilling the requirements and training for the Elven Assassins. She wasn't the little girl everyone remembered, but a beautiful she-elf that was as deadly as she was beautiful. Life in the wild had hardened her heart and changed her ideas about life.  
  
She made a few friends, and they helped her along the way. Aragorn, adopted son of Elrond Halfelven, and Legolas, son of Thranduil, were the ones that had the greatest impacts on her (Anariel had never met Aragorn). At first, they were curious as to why a young elven maiden wanted to join the rangers and questioned her. She was reluctant, but they eventually got her to tell them everything.  
  
"You must never mention anything about me to your fathers, or mine!" she said hastily, before Aragorn and Legolas took a trip into Rivendell for the first time since they had met.  
  
"Yes, we know. Don't worry, Anar! I will give this to Arwen, and I won't let anyone else read it. And, if anyone asks, no I haven't seen you," Aragorn said, walking through the main gates of Rivendell.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~  
  
It was Thursday night, 12:30, and Anariel was sitting in a tree outside Arwen's bedroom window. She knocked on the window and waited for the window to open. It opened, and Anariel climbed into the darkness of the room.  
  
"Why such darkness?" she asked.  
  
"Because we wanted to make sure that you got inside with the windows closed and locked behind you," said Glorfindel, turning on the lights.  
  
"Arwen! You told?!" she shouted.  
  
"No! Your father overheard Aragorn's and my mine conversation. There was nothing that I could do," Arwen stated.  
  
Anariel looked around the room. She was Arwen, Aragorn, Legolas, Glorfindel, and sitting on the bed, staring at her with sorrowful eyes, Haldir. The silence was almost too much to bear. It was Haldir who broke the silence.  
  
"Baby, I have missed you so much. I'm just so thankful that you have come back safe and sound. I thought that I would never see you again, and I . . . I'm just so happy!" he said, tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
Anariel looked at Haldir, her face full of emotion and her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"I . . . I'm so sorry," she whispered, the tears spilling over her cheeks. "I . . . I just . . . can't . . . do this." And ran out the door.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
There was a knock at the door. Anariel got up and opened it; standing at the door was Glorfindel. Anariel nodded and stood to the side to let him in and closed the door.  
  
"Anar, when you left, we were all so worried. The only information Arwen could give us was that you had left and no one was to follow you. If only I had known, I would never have agreed to do their test. I'm so stupid." He sat on the bed and looked up at Anariel.  
  
"What do you mean, agree to do their test?" she asked, sitting down on the bed next to her father.  
  
"Well, because of the positions that you and Haldir hold, Galadriel, Celeborn, and Elrond had some concerns."  
  
"What! What do you mean 'concerns'? Concerns about what?"  
  
"Patience, child. One thing at a time," Glorfindel said, smiling while pulling Anairel from her standing position to sitting on his lap. "They had concerns about Haldir. They thought they he was just going with you because you were leading him on, because you wanted to get even with Estel for going with Arwen."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"And they told me to do the test that I did, and it was supposed to prove your love, not make you hate us."  
  
"Oh, well . . . um . . I - I . . . you know, I'm not good with emotions!" she cried.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ada! I don't hate you."  
  
"I know you don't. I love you too, Anar."  
  
And Anariel fell asleep in her father's hug. 


	6. Starting Over

It was breakfast time a couple of days after Anariel's return, and there was the ever familiar task of waking up Anariel. Haldir had set this task upon himself.  
  
"Anar! C'mon baby, get up!"  
  
He had decided that he would be nice and call her before he went to drastic measures.  
  
"Anar! If you don't get up right now, I will do something drastic!"  
  
Anariel rolled over but did no wake up.  
  
"That's it! You're getting up right now!"  
  
Haldir went around the bed and pulled the mattress up, so Anariel rolled off it and landed on the floor with a crash. Anariel shook awake and looked around.  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Her eyes landed on Haldir, his arms folded across his chest. "Oh, hi! What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I have been trying to wake you up for ten minutes! Now, get dressed and get down to the table quickly!"  
  
He walked out of the room and into the dining hall. He sat down, and Glorfindel leaned over to him.  
  
"How did you wake her up?"  
  
Haldir gave him a confused look.  
  
"You woke her up faster than anyone else has ever done."  
  
They looked up at Anariel as she walked into the room.  
  
"Morning, sleepy," said Glorfindel as Anariel sat down between Elrond and Glorfindel.  
  
"Don't go to sleep! Eat something. You need your strength," Elrond said as he put some food onto her plate.  
  
Anariel started eating her food but stopped when she noticed Aragorn staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked around a mouthful of food.  
  
"You do eat! Wow! I didn't know my cooking was that bad!"  
  
"Aragorn, any mortal's cooking is bad. Just because you were raised by us doesn't mean that you can cook by us," said Elrond as he and Elladen sat down.  
  
"What do you mean by 'You do eat'?" Glorfindel asked, eyeing Anariel curiously.  
  
"She didn't eat with us while we were traveling. She would hunt with us, but she never ate it."  
  
"Eat!" Elrond said as he pushed her head back down to her plate. "Sometimes you just have to force her to do things. Eat, for example," Elrond said chuckling.  
  
"Or dress warmly. If she had it her way, there would be no such thing as pants; we would all be wearing kilts," Elrohir stated.  
  
Legolas, Haldir, and Aragorn laughed. Anariel glared at Haldir.  
  
"Are you going to sit idly by while they make fun of me?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, laughing.  
  
"Hmph! We'll see about that!" And she lunged over the table at Haldir.  
  
Haldir dodged and jumped behind Aragorn's char, the closest one to the door.  
  
Elladen turned and said, "Take my advice Haldir! Run, now! Quickly!"  
  
And Haldir did just that. He ran out of the palace and into the woods with Anariel just a couple of steps behind him. When Haldir finally stopped, he turned around to find that Anariel was no where to be seen. So, he started to walk back towards the palace, when Anariel jumped out of a tree and pushed him into the lake. Haldir grabbed Anariel's wrist, and together they went tumbling into the lake.  
  
~ * ~ Two Hours Later ~ * ~  
  
Glorfindel was pacing in front of the doors leading into the palace. "It's no good worrying like that." Glorfindel looked up to see a soaking wet Anariel followed closely by a soaking wet, shivering Haldir. "It gives you wrinkles," Anariel said, laughing.  
  
"What the hell were you two doing?" Glorfindel demanded.  
  
"You see, sir, after we ran outside, Anariel chased me to the lake. I stopped running and couldn't see her because she had climbed into a tree. So, I was going to walk back when she jumped out of a tree and pushed me, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her in after me."  
  
Glorfindel raised his eyebrow and sighed. "Very well, then. Go and get changed. Lunch is in twenty minutes, and I expect you both to be there." He gave them one last look and walked off in the direction of Elrond's study.  
  
Anariel took hold of Haldir's hand. Together, they walked to Anariel's room, and at the door, she let go of his hand. "Go get changed, my love, you look like a drowned rat." She quickly closed the door and Haldir walked to his room down the hall.  
  
~ * ~ Twenty Minutes Later ~ * ~  
  
Haldir and Anariel walked into the dining hall holding each other's hand. Haldir sat down in his spot between Aragorn and Elladen. It was a peaceful lunch, until Aragorn reached for the last apple which Anariel was also reaching for. Aragorn snatched up the apple and took a big bite out of it.  
  
Anariel glared at him and then, she dove across the table at Aragorn. He ran out the door, and Anariel chased after him.  
  
Haldir stood up from the table. "I'll get her." And he ran out of the room after them. Leaving Glorfindel shaking his head and Elrond chuckling.  
  
"Some things never change, do they Glorfindel?"  
  
"Ai. But, sometimes I wish they would." 


	7. New Additions

It was two years after Anariel returned. She and Haldir had gotten married. They were living happily in Lothlorien with their daughter, Avantarwen, and anxiously awaiting the arrival of their second child.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Anariel was sitting on a blanket that Haldir had set out for her after they had eaten their lunch by the lakeside watching Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil play with Avantarwen in the water. Haldir climbed out of the water and sat down next to Anariel on the blanket.  
  
"You look sad. Is something wrong?" Haldir asked, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.  
  
A sharp intake of breath escaped her lips. She put her hand on her swollen abdomen.  
  
"Anar? What is it? Are you okay?" Haldir asked, immediately sitting up straight, looking at Anariel.  
  
"It was just a slight contraction. There's nothing to worry about."  
  
Haldir stood up and helped Anariel to her feet. "It's time to go," he said to his brothers. They nodded and carried Avantarwen out of the lake.  
  
Anariel put her hand on Haldir's shoulder. "Don't worry, honey. I'm not gonna have it right now."  
  
He smiled. "I know." He kissed her head and taking her hand in his, they walked back to their Talan.  
  
~ Six hours later ~  
  
Outside of the room, Haldir was pacing back and forth. Glorfindel was leaning against the wall.  
  
"Haldir, it will seem longer if you continue to pace like that." Haldir stopped his pacing and stood next to his father-in-law.  
  
"I know, Ada, I know."  
  
Glorfindel put a hand on Haldir's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about Anariel. You and I both know that she is strong and . . ."  
  
The screaming of a healthy baby was heard. Galadriel came out of the room. "Haldir," she said. "You have two beautiful sons. And you can go in and see her now."  
  
"Thank you," he said and all but ran through the door.  
  
"How could we have doubted the love that they share?" Glorfindel asked Galadriel.  
  
"I don't know, Glorfindel. For once, I have no clue." 


	8. Forseen Disaster

It has been fifteen years since Anariel gave birth to the twins. Halles, the older one, looked more like his father, but Arthgon, the youngest, looked more like his mother. They both were guardians of Lorien like their father, Haldir, but Arthgon, who loved his mother so dearly, learned the art of healing and was in the process of learning spells to kill the servants of the Dark Lord from Anariel.  
  
There was much love between Avantarwen and Arthgon, but Halles seemed a little detached, aloof even. Anariel noted this but didn't worry too much over it, he spend much time with his father and uncles and became a great fighter. Anariel was a guardian too, but she was made a companion to the Lady Galadriel from whom she learned much. Halles didn't see how skilled his mother was, even though he had heard stories from everyone he knew. He knew his mother was called 'Gormegil' by the orcs, but didn't see how such a sweet woman could be so strong and dangerous, until one day when Gormegil returned.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"We can't hold them back much longer! We need help! Haldir, you must get her, she must help us!" Orophin shouted to Haldir over the screams of the orcs and elves battling for control of the borders.  
  
"Arthgon! Arthgon!" Haldir called for his youngest son. "You must go and fetch your mother. Tell her to get her sword. Tell her, 'Gormegil is needed'."  
  
"But, Adar. If naneth fights, she will die!"  
  
"Arthgon, do you doubt your mother's skill?" Haldir looked into Arthgon's eyes and saw not only fear, but a certainty that shook him to the bone.  
  
"Adar. I have seen this. It's what's going to happen if she fights."  
  
"Arthgon, we will stand by her and protect her. But, she must fight. Now go!"  
  
Arthgon ran back into Caras Galadon and found his mother and Lady Galadriel comforting Avantarwen.  
  
"Naneth," he said, walking to her. "Adar says he needs you. He said he needs Gormegil."  
  
Anariel looked up at her son. "Arthgon, my son, go back to your father and tell him . . ." She looked at Galadriel. "That Gormegil will not let him down. That Gormegil shall return!"  
  
Arthgon nodded and ran back to his father.  
  
Meanwhile, Anariel turned to her daughter. "Avantarwen, my dear daughter, you must be strong. Whatever happens, you must not despair. Now, you must go with Galadriel. Do whatever she asks of you."  
  
"But, naneth!"  
  
"Listen to me! We may not return. There is always that possibility. But, I want you to know, whatever happens, that I love you. I have always held you closer to my heart than your brothers. In you, I see everything that I should have been. You, my firstborn, my daughter, will always be in my heart. And in my last breaths, I will praise your brothers, your father, and you. You will be the last word to leave my lips."  
  
"Naneth, don't speak those words. You will come back! You have to!"  
  
Anariel hugged her daughter for what would be the last time and silently said goodbye to Galadriel. She shouldered her blade and ran off to the fight.  
  
Avantarwen, with tears in her eyes, walked into the palace.  
  
"Anariel. This is the end. This is how the Goldenarrows will stop. Now is when they will finally fall. I loved you, Anariel. I loved you as much as I loved my own daughter. I will miss you, my dear. Namarie." Galadriel walked into the palace and sat on her throne. She closed her eyes, and with a heavy heart, she said her final goodbye for Anariel. "Namarie, Anariel, Namarie." 


	9. The True Meaning of Heartache

It had been two days since Anariel joined the fight. The tables had turned, and the wardens were winning.  
  
** **  
**  
  
Anariel had been shot three times and was still fighting. Haldir had not been shot, but Halles and Arthgon had been sent to the healers with poisoned arrow wounds.  
  
"They're fleeing! We've won!" exclaimed Orophin as he killed the last orc that was attacking. The wardens sighed with relief, they could finally go home. Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil were charged with the job of searching for and identifying all of the wounded and dead elves.  
  
"Let's split up, we can cover ore ground," Haldir said.  
  
The brothers split up and started recording the names of the elves they found. That last elf Rumil turned over . . . was Anariel.  
  
"Oh my god, Anariel!" Rumil exclaimed. He immediately checked for the pulse. "Thank god, you're alive." He picked her up and started walking back toward Haldir and Orophin. "Haldir! Orophin! It's Anariel! Come quick!"  
  
Haldir came sprinting out of the bush with Orophin on his heels. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the condition she was in.  
  
"She is still alive! Barely, but she's alive!" Orophin explained to Haldir, removoing his fingers from her wrist.  
  
"Oh, thank the Valar!" Haldir said, taking Anariel from Rumil's arms.  
  
The brothers hurried off to get Anariel to the healders, not quite knowing what lay ahead for Anariel. 


	10. The Waking Day

For hours on end Haldir would sit by Anariel's side, watching for any signs of life besides her shallow breathing. He did so for two weeks and still no movement. Her wounds were almost completely healed, but she was in a coma.  
  
"Adar?" Arthgon said, walking into the room. "Galadriel wants to see you."  
  
Haldir looked up at his youngest song. "Please watch your mother for me."  
  
"Of course, Adar. I won't leave her alone."  
  
"Thank you." He ruffled Arthgon's hair and walked out of the room.  
  
Arthgon turned to his mother. "Naneth, please wakeup. Don't you stay like this! You're too strong. Please wakeup. Please." He took his mother's hand and sat down next to the bed.  
  
**  
**  
**  
  
Haldir walked down the hallway towards the healders, he turned the corner and saw Rumil and Orophin talking to Cinedel, the head healer. He quickened his pace.  
  
"Haldir!" exclaimed Rumil.  
  
"What's going on? Is something wrong?" Haldir asked quickly.  
  
"Heavens no," said Cinedel.  
  
"Then what's going on?" inquired Haldir.  
  
"Anariel is . . . awake!" Orophin answered.  
  
"What! Really! Can I see her?"  
  
"Of course! Go right on in," directed Cinedel.  
  
Haldir ran thorugh the door and to Anariel's side.  
  
"Thank the Valar you're awake!"  
  
Anariel smiled. She looked upon the happy faces of her husband and her children. They all had tears in their eyes. The sight brought tears to her eyes aw well. Haldir sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"Huh . . ." Anariel tried to speak. "I . . . ah . . . huh . . ." Pain was etched in her eyes.  
  
Haldir understood what she meant. "Oh, honey," he cried, scooping Anariel into his arms, tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
"Naneth?" Avantarwen said, giving her mother and father a hug.  
  
Halles and Arthgon followed in suit.  
  
"I love you, Naneth," Arthgon said quietly into Anariel's ear.  
  
They broke the hug and sat around Anariel on the bed. She fell asleep shortly after. Cinedel walked in and said, "Come now, children. Let your mother rest. You can come back in the morning."  
  
Reluctantly, they climbed off of the bed, kissed their mother goodnight, and went off to their own rooms.  
  
"I trust you'll be staying with Anariel," Cinedel said, walking towards the door.  
  
"Yes. I'll stay until she's completely well again," Haldir replied.  
  
"That will be a while yet."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"She just awoke from a coma. She can't talk. She can't move."  
  
"Okay, okay. I get your point. But, I'm willing to do whatever it takes. I don't care how long it takes either. I'll be by her side until she's well," snapped Haldir.  
  
"No need to get angry. I was just sayin'. It's going to be a long time yet."  
  
"I know. I know. But, I'll wait."  
  
Cinedel, walking out of the room, replies, "Rest, Haldir. There are many long days ahead."  
  
Haldir climbed into the bed next to Anariel, kissed her cheek, and said, "Sweet dreams, my love. Let no evil cloud your eyes while I stand watch."  
  
Slowly, he nodded off to sleep. Before complete silence swept through the room, he whispered, "I love you, Anariel. I always have and I always will."  
  
** **  
**  
  
Haldir woke to find Halles sitting in the chair next to the bed.  
  
"Where's Naneth?" Haldir asked his son, fearing the worst.  
  
"She's with Arthgon in the library."  
  
Haldir sighed with relief. He got out of bed and followed Halles to the library.  
  
Anariel looked up and put her fingers to her mouth. Haldir gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"She's teaching Arthgon Dwarvish," Halles whispered.  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"She promised him a long time ago."  
  
"It's too hard!" Arthgon complained.  
  
Anariel put her arm around his shoulder. She closed the book and put it aside.  
  
"Naneth has a point, Arthgon, you have been at it for hours. Take a break," Halles said, standing next to his twin.  
  
"How long have you been doing this exactly?" Haldir inquired, helping Anariel out of the chair.  
  
"Only about two hours," Arthgon answered, standing up from the table.  
  
"Breakfast is ready if you want any," Avantarwen said, walking into the room.  
  
"We will be right there to join you dear," Haldir said.  
  
Halles, Arthgon, and Avantarwen went down to breakfast.  
  
"Do you think you can make it through breakfast, baby?" Haldir asked.  
  
Anariel shook her head.  
  
"Then I will have food sent up and we will eat in the room." Haldir helped Anariel up the stairs and into bed. "You don't have to worry about a thing. I will make sure that the house gets taken car of, and I'm not going back to work until you get better," Haldir explained. Anariel shook her head. She tried to speak, but no sound came out. "Don't worry about it, baby, Orophin is covering for me."  
  
Anariel glared at him. Haldir threw his hands up.  
  
"It was his idea!"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"What?" Haldir said with mock hurtfulness.  
  
The servant arrived with breakfast. He set it down and left the room. Haldir spooned some eggs into Anariel's mouth.  
  
"I love you, Anariel. No matter what happens."  
  
Anariel hugged Haldir and gave him a kiss. 


End file.
